


Rebound

by beanarie



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, break-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie
Summary: nairobiwonderssaid, “Write me a story about Marcus sitting Joan and Sherlock down and explaining _____________ to them (fill in the blank).”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairobiWonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/gifts).



> This was written in one night without my standard 7 years of second-guesses and editing. NW is an awesome friend for providing prompts on demand to help me get over my block.

The steam from his mug slowly reduces to a thin tendril, then stops. Marcus still feels heat when he holds the mug close to his face and blows. It’ll be ready to drink soon. Andre still makes fun of him for always waiting until absolutely certain he won’t burn his tongue, but that’s fine. Other people can go the next week wishing they hadn’t sipped when they did.

“Who is he?“ Holmes makes a casual ‘please elaborate‘ gesture with his right hand. “The, uh, gentleman who... Or were you not informed?“

“Lieutenant Eastwood Collins.“ He stops himself from adding the precinct because Holmes has literally no need to know that.

“Chantal left you for a cop named after Dirty Harry.“

“Joan, _oh my God_.” Over the mug she just lifted to her lips, her eyebrows somehow plead both innocent and guilty at the same time. It’s... a really good look for her. Marcus coughs, forcing himself away from that. “Anyway, he’s the guy she was with before the husband. Now, I don’t know why they didn’t work out in the past, so don’t bother speculating.” Holmes does this offended little sniff, probably at his word choice. “All I know is she wants to give it another go. With Eastwood.“

It isn’t quite time to try the tea yet. He makes a tactical retreat to the sink. After adding a little cold water, it’s ready, and he can take it back to the table.

“I’m somewhat perplexed to find that you’ve been ‘dumped’, Marcus.“ Holmes tends to make slang invented after the 19th century sound like it has scare quotes.

Joan nods. “Agreed. I thought she was smart.“

“I meant because Marcus had been planning to be the ‘dumper’ rather than the, uh, ‘dumpee’. For the last month at least.“

“Oh, really?“ Joan develops the tiniest frown on her face. He almost wants to say she’s sulking, extremely quietly, and he knows that if he’s right, it’s because Holmes saw it and she didn’t.

“She’s sweet. And super smart. Don’t get me wrong. But Holmes is right.” Even though Holmes doesn’t puff up, he can feel the guy wanting to. “I wasn’t feeling it.” Marcus downs an inch or two of the tea and tells himself not to grimace. He forgot to put in the sugar. Getting up again would look shifty.

“Huh,“ Holmes says.

Marcus’s stomach drops. “What?“

“Nothing.” He starts poking into his cereal bowl, shifting his intent focus to the flakes. “Just, do go on.“

A few seconds later, Joan goes back to her crossword.

“I- I was wondering if-“ This is ridiculous, three ~~people~~ friends sitting at a table inches away from each other, and everybody staring at something different. “I need sugar for this.“ He starts to push his chair back.

“You’d have to heat it up again.“

He looks at Joan’s profile and bites his lip. “Look, I just. I like _you_.“ He tries to put the word in caps so they know.

“We’re to be your ‘rebound’ then?“ And Joan chokes, shooting him a pissed look. “Both of us? As though an attempt at traditional monogamy within the team wouldn’t jeopardize the working relationship quite enough.“

He’s smirking, the fucker. “Exactly. You got me. It doesn’t work out, I got an excuse to get out clean. No more getting shot, no more criminal mastermind exes coming out of the woodwork. Just me in a world that makes sense.“

Joan pushes away her crossword. She clears her throat. “You know, Sherlock and I have never...“

That’s not what an annoyingly persistent portion of the NYPD has been saying from day one, but some things don't need to be voiced out loud, ever.

“Long past time to divest yourself of the sackcloth and widow’s weeds, Watson.“ His voice is gentler than Marcus ever thought it could be. 

Not that Marcus doesn’t appreciate the importance of this moment. Just, _damn_. That did things to him.

Joan swallows and makes a grab for her glass of water. She misses and her failure soaks the table. Everybody jumps up to avoid a lap full of water. Marcus and Joan both start toward the paper towels, freezing as they come face to face.

“You okay?“ he says. Holmes has been quiet. Despite popular opinion, he’s sometimes really good at knowing when to do that.

She closes the distance between them until their foreheads touch. “We’ll be talking about this. All of us.“


End file.
